


Чай с корицей или кофе с чабрецом

by Lina_Jonsen



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Originally Posted on Ficbook.Net, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 11:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24470095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lina_Jonsen/pseuds/Lina_Jonsen
Summary: Рихард ненавидит кофе, но чего не сделаешь, чтобы порадовать любимого человека?
Relationships: Richard Kruspe/Christian Lorenz | Flake
Kudos: 2





	Чай с корицей или кофе с чабрецом

**Author's Note:**

> Флаффное нечто.
> 
> Основано на работе "Обыкновенное чудо" -  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/5011813  
> Все, что выделено курсивом - наглое заимствование из этого чудесного рассказа  
> Разрешение на публикацию получено.
> 
> https://pp.userapi.com/c824600/v824600989/10ee59/EAGkFwgQdEM.jpg - типа коллажика

_— Любовь — это кофе, который варишь на двоих с утра. Свежемолотый, с корицей, мускатным орехом и кардамоном. Кофе, рядом с которым надо стоять, чтобы не убежал, иначе испортится вкус. Кофе, который наливаешь в старую чашку и пьешь, наслаждаясь каждым глотком, а рядом чтобы был человек, с которым ты захочешь разделить не только кофе, но и всю жизнь._  
_— Значит здесь мне любовь не попробовать?_  
_— Нет. — ангел грустно качает головой._

Вот что Рихард ненавидел всей душой, так это кофе.

Он считал его напитком если не Дьявола, то стопроцентного извращенца точно.

Это было самое бесполезное, по его мнению, изобретение человечества — измельчённые зерна южного растения, залитые кипятком и сваренные на медленном огне, с добавлением различных примесей в виде сахара, молока, корицы, карамели…  
Да черт возьми, чего только нельзя добавить в кофе?!

Но если вы рискнёте сказать то же самое про чай, то Вам, увы, не позавидуешь, ведь Рихард всеми правильными и не правильными путями вынудит Вас признать, что чай всё же лучше, чем кофе.

Сейчас же он, закончив молоть зёрна в ручной мельнице, засыпал получившийся порошок в шикарную медную турку, залил водой, включил газ и, подпевая приемнику, который играл что-то из Битлов, начал готовить завтрак, не забывая при этом усердно поглядывать на плиту, чтобы эта чертова бурда не убежала на радостях.

_— Эй, приятель? — бармен щёлкает пальцами перед носом Круспе. — Куда ты уставился?_  
_Цвен благоговейно разглядывает светлые волосы, бледное лицо с высокими скулами, тонкие улыбающиеся губы и бирюзовые омуты глаз._  
_— Ты — ангел? — выдыхает он._  
_— Похоже ты не слабо замёрз. — хмыкает ангел, и на стойку опускается кружка горячего айриш._  
_— Я не заказывал, и к тому же не люблю кофе. — пожимает плечами Цвен._  
_— Попробуй тебе понравится._  
  


Воспоминание заставило мужчину улыбнуться.  
В тот день он потерял Элизабет, но нашел его. Свое нынешнее счастье. «Очень кусачее, кстати, счастье», — подумал он, слегка потирая укушенное Кристианом в порыве чувств горло.

Они очень быстро сошлись характерами. Если их встреча произошла под Рождество, то уже в августе они съехались на их общую съемную квартиру.

Сейчас был октябрь.  
За эти пару месяцев мужчины создали одну установку: кто первый встает, тот и готовит. Но в совпадающие выходные попытки разбудить друг друга обычно кончались небольшой дракой и (или) прекрасным сексом, после которого обычно Рихард, как самый бодрый и живучий, выталкивался полуспящим Кристианом на кухню готовить тому кофе. Сегодня был как раз такой день.

Рихард улыбнулся, когда почувствовал, как его обнимают и утыкаются губами в затылок.

«У Кристиана сегодня какое-то слишком тискательное настроение», — подумал мужчина, когда его ухо начали облизывать и покусывать.

— Утречка. Как спалось? — Будто издеваясь, спросил Лоренц.  
— Прекрасно, — ответил ему Круспе, не беря во внимание то, что его собеседник был той самой причиной, по которой он не смог нормально поспать.

— Ой, ты кофе варишь или поджигаешь?! — взвизгнул Кристиан, увидев на каком огне стоит турка, — Эх, ты, бариста-экономиста, — добавил он, переключая конфорку на минимум, — Вечно за тобой глаз да глаз нужен. А если бы я тебе так чай готовил?

— Я бы заставил тебя его выпить. — сказал Рихард, поворачиваясь лицом к собеседнику, который уже успел отойти от него и сейчас стоял, опираясь бедрами на большой такой дубовый стол.

На Кристиане фиолетовый махровый халат, который явно ему не по размеру. Который постоянно норовит соскользнуть с костлявых, покрытых красными пятнами укусов, плеч и оголить эту жилистую грудь, эту белую, мягкую, сладкую до невозможности кожу.

Рихард обожал обнимать его, потому что человек в его руках был такой добрый, такой теплый и живой, что на лицо сразу как-то наползала улыбка, а в груди теплой волной возрастала нежность.

Кристиан был его ангелом, только вот этот ангел имел достаточно человеческий характер. Даже сейчас, когда Рихард уже был готов полезть в штаны такого податливого в этот момент партнера, как тот, тяжело дыша после поцелуев, изрек фразу, которая стала буквально гимном их отношений:  
— Рихард! Кофе!

Черный напиток, видимо почувствовав, что о нем все забыли, решил покинуть свое постоянное место проживания и отправиться в путешествие на плиту, но Круспе, который уже имел опыт подобных ситуаций, быстро сориентировался и, отпустив своего соседа, в мгновение выключил газ.

— Молодец, учишься, — ехидно заметил Кристиан, возвращая на место почти сползшие плечи у халата, — Теперь моя очередь стоять у плиты. Жаль, ведь я не испробую горячего — акцент пришелся на это слово — свежесваренного кофе от своего милого, — сказал он, делая наигранно грустный вид.

— Да ладно тебе, — ответил ему Рихард, разливая жидкость по кружкам — Мне две чашки кофе в год не повредят, так что, садись и пей.

Кристиан нежно поцеловал его в щеку, на что Круспе лишь аккуратно переплел их пальцы.

_До самого закрытия Рихард топчется около входа в бар. Наконец, колокольчик звякает и дверь выпускает Кристиана в морозную ночь. Парень зябко ёжится, оглядывается по сторонам и замечает Круспе._  
_— А это ты? Почему не ушёл домой? — интересуется бармен._  
_— Я поразмыслил над тем, что ты сказал. — Цвен смущённо почёсывает затылок._  
_Ангел вопросительно поднимает светлые брови._  
_— Какова любовь на вкус?_  
_Кристиан смеётся, словно тысячи хрустальных осколков, звеня, перекатываются по льду. Кажется, он понял Рихарда без дальнейших объяснений._  
_— Ты — странный, — констатирует он. — Но твоё предложение мне нравится._  
_Радостный Круспе спешит сократить расстояние между ними, но его нога неуклюже скользит по наледи, и они с Кристианом падают в сугроб._  
_— Хочешь, чтобы я окончательно замёрз? — возмущается светловолосый._  
_Рихард ничего не отвечает — он тянется к губам парня и припечатывает их поцелуем._  
_— И что это было? — ангел ошалело таращит бирюзовые глаза._  
_— Чудо. — шепчет ему Цвен. — Обыкновенное чудо._  
_Вдалеке слышится свист фейерверков, и в тёмном небе вырастают огненные цветы._


End file.
